


CzeSpa

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But rather serious, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Náhled do zákulisí průmyslu ve kterém je ČR špičkou, Porn, Pornoprůmysl, Točení pornovideí, Visegrádská čtyřka shenanigans, nemá to být moc vzrušující, Špatná slovenština
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Carmen zoufale potřebuje práci a nic jiného jí nezbývá, než se ponořit do světa české pornoprodukce. Tíživé myšlenky, náznak romance.





	CzeSpa

„Dobrá párty, ne?“ zahihňala se Marica.

„To teda,“ pokývla Carmen, zatímco si v zrcadle přepudrovávala nos. „Kde na to prosím tě bereš?“

„Cože?“ řekla Marica, která se právě zavřela na toaletě, hlasitěji.

„No, všechny tyhle party. Jsi na úplně každé, která za něco stojí. Čím platíš všechny ty vstupy a koktejly?“ Carmen netrpělivě přešlápla. Její mzda vystačila na hezký malý byt a dobré jídlo (bůh chval české ceny!), ale rozhodně si nemohla dovolit žít kdovíjak nad poměry. Kdy to bylo naposled, kdy si koupila nějaký kousek oblečení prostě jen proto, že se jí líbil a nehleděla na cenu?

A její balkánská kamarádka opravdu chodila na party dnem i nocí. V pražských nočních klubech byla vyhlášená, hlavně stylem, kterým dokázala propařit celou noc. Kde na to mimochodem vedle peněz brala čas? To měla tak benevolentního šéfa?

„Tvůj šéf na tebe bere nebo co, že ti dovoluje chodit tak málo do práce?“ zajímala se dál. Naklonila se k zrcadlu a přetřela si rty tmavě rudou rtěnkou a odtáhla se, aby obdivovala výsledek. Byla hezká, ne že ne.

Ozvalo se spláchnutí a Marica vylezla ven, přičemž si popotahovala latexové legíny. Stoupla si také k zrcadlu a šťouchla svoji kamarádku, aby se posunula, načež si přetřela rty svítivě růžovým leskem. „Jsme kočky, co?“ zahihňala se znovu. Marica se hihňala skoro pořád. A téměř všechny věty se jí dařilo podat jako otázku. Ale byla hodná, usměvavá (alespoň někdo v téhle zatracené zemi) a na začátku Carmen hodně pomohla se sháněním práce. Vedlejší, její původní povolání občasné konzultantky by nevystačilo ani na nájem.

„Ptala ses na mou práci? No, ono je to jakože takový, no, specifický?“ Dokonce i tohle dokázala podat jako otázku. „Potřebují určité typy, nemůže to dělat každý, a není to nic moc, ale vydělává to slušně, to zas jo.“

„Jsi exekutorka?“ zasmála se Carmen. „Nebo točíš porno?“

Marica se k ní naklonila. „To druhé,“ zašeptala.

Carmen od ní odskočila. „Vážně?“ ujišťovala se zhrozeně. Myslela tu otázku jen jako legraci.

Marica se na ni zklamaně podívala. „Myslíš, že bys mě mohla přestat odsuzovat? Nedělej ze sebe najednou počestnou slečinku, tak hrozná práce to není.“

Carmen si uvědomila, že Maricu ranila. „Promiň.“ Pak si odkašlala. „A... jaké to je?“

Marica pokrčila rameny. „No, hodně peněz za málo práce? Česká republika je svým pornoprůmyslem proslavená,“ řekla, jako by někoho citovala. „Prostě přijdeš na místo, děláš, co ti řeknou a necháš se u toho točit, ne? Dělám u dobré společnosti, jsou fér a nenutí tě do ničeho, co nechceš.“

„Já... asi bych to nemohla dělat. A to se nebojíš, že tě... však víš... někdo známý pozná?“

Marica si skousla ret. „Je pravda, že se tahle videa pak sdílejí na různých evropských stránkách, jenže tohle je ten kvalitnější druh? Takový ten, u kterého jsou videa placená. Nemyslím, že by moji bratři byli kdy ochotní platit, to to radši vrazí do, já nevím, pálenky?“

„A vážně ti to za ten výdělek stojí? Kolik dostáváš?“ zeptala se Carmen, proti své vůli podivně fascinovaná.

Marica jí to řekla.

_„¡No hay!_ Vážně? Teď už chápu. To je na Česko opravdu dobrý plat,“ zamyslela se Carmen.

„Nechceš to zkusit? Vážně, nemusíš dělat penetraci, dá se s nimi dohodnout docela dobře., potřebují i jiné záběry, než jen all-sex.“

Při slově 'penetrace' se udělalo Carmen na okamžik nevolno, ale Marica jí už psala telefonní číslo. „Pro všechny případy, kočko?“

„Doufám, že to nebudu nikdy potřebovat,“ ušklíbla se se na ni pobledlá Carmen.

*

Ani ne za dva týdny seděla Carmen na židli v malé kanceláři (která vznikla z přestavby číhosi bytu) a okusovala si kůžičku na nehtu.

Firma, pro kterou dělala občasnou konzultantku, se rozhodla přerušit styky se svým španělským obchodním partnerem, a z druhé práce (kterou jí sehnala Marica) nedokázala zaplatit svůj příjemný životní styl. V Česku se jí líbilo a nerada by jela s potupou domů, za svojí panovačnou matkou. Zkoušela si najít něco nového, ale pro pouze anglicky mluvící Španělku tu panovaly opravdu těžké podmínky. Mnoho lidí v první řadě ani anglicky nijak zvlášť neumělo.  
A potom ji zlákala cena, kterou jí Marica prozradila na onom večírku. Vzpomněla si na svůj divoký život na vysoké a přemohla se, aby zavolala na ono neznámé číslo.

A teď tedy čekala, kdo se objeví. Představovala si padesátiletého taťuldu s pivním břichem, tetováním a zlatými zuby. Takoví přece točí porno, ne?

„Dobrý den, slečna! Vy jste ta, čo mi volala? Od Marici? Posečkajtě chvilenku.“

Byl mladý, sympatický a Slovák, to poznala podle přízvuku. Pohyboval se jako smršť. Sebral hromadu papírů, kterou předal ženě stojící mezi dveřmi, otevřel okno, aby vyvětral, podepsal několik předložených papírů a u toho neustále mluvil do telefonu u ucha. Pak ho stejně bryskně típl, široce se usmál a natáhl ruku k Carmen, která ji přijala.

„Vy byste teda s námi ráda robotovala? Prečo nie, hezká jste dost,“ řekl bodrým tónem řezníka odhadujícího, zda je maso dobře prorostlé. „Řekla vám Marica, o čo ide?“ pokračoval zkoumavě.

„Ano.“

„Nemal by být problém, hlavne jestli ste zdravá, my jsme slušný byznis!“

Carmen se zmohla jen na přikývnutí.

„Už jste to niekedy robila?“ zeptal se Slovák a rozřehtal se nad vlastním vtipem. „Chcem riect, je niečo, co nemate ráda? Anál, blowjob, bi lebo lesbo scény, trojka, vibrátory, latex? S hocijakým dievčatom byste vypadala dobře,“ dodal.

Carmen šla hlava kolem z právě vychrleného seznamu, ale na druhou stranu – tohle nečekala. Nečekala sympatického mladého muže, který si bude dělat _starosti_ s tím, jestli nemá něco ráda. Vypadalo to, že měla Marica pravdu. „Většinu jsem už někdy zkusila,“ připustila opatrně. „A s děvčaty problém nemám.“

„Výborne!“ rozzářil se Slovák. „Dám vám papierok s dnom, hodinou a místom, kam máte prijít, žádný problém. Taky se prosiem objednejte k doktorovi a doneste mi potvrzení, že nie máte žádnú sexuálne prenosnú chorobu. Jo a môžete mi ještě prosiem ukázat prsníky?“

Carmen se zachichotala. „Proč? Chcete se pokochat?“

Zavrtěl pobaveně hlavou. „Sme malá, takmer rodinná firma. Já jsem vedl'a flyboye eště kameraman a chcem vediet, jaký typ záberov bude najvýhodnější.“ V očích měl drzé jiskřičky.

Carmen se chichotala dál, když si přetahovala těsný červený svetr přes hlavu. Slovákův humor jí vyhovoval.

„No, pekná,“ slyšela pochvalný hlas, zatímco měla přes obličej vyhrnutý svetr. „Tak prijdete, a keby niečo, zavolajte mi.“

*

Carmen svírala v ruce papírek s adresou a nebyla si jistá, zda je tu správně. Nečekala, že ji autobus zavede do jednoho ze satelitních městeček na okraji Prahy. Domky tu všechny byly uspořádané do lineárních řad, na ulicích si hrály děti, občas projelo auto nebo zaštěkal pes. Nuda a spořádanost z toho dýchaly na sto honů. Přitom tady podle všeho byla správně.

Vydala se nahoru směrem k Jablečné ulici a přitom si prohlížela lidi na zahradách, kteří jí pohled opětovali. Zjevně nechápali, co tu dělá cizí Hispánka v příliš vysokých podpatcích a v nápadném červeném oblečení. První Carmenin dojem byl každopádně správný: grily, bazény, fotbalové branky. Nic zvláštního.

Když konečně došla do Jablečné, už byla zadýchaná. Celou cestu to bylo mírně do kopce a ulice byla od autobusové stanice daleko. Musela přitom minout totožné řady malých nenápaditých domečků, které se lišily jen podobně nenápaditými jmény: Třešňová, Švestková, Melounová... Tolik ještě Carmen česky uměla, aby jí došlo, že se jedná o názvy ovoce. _Proč si vlastně nezřídili hlavní štáb na Banánové nebo Okurkové?_ přemítala sarkasticky.

Když konečně dorazila k číslu dvanáct, hned jí bylo jasné, že je to ten správný dům. Ne že by měl v oknech červená světla nebo velký růžový neonový nadpis, ale na jeho zahradě nebyl nikdo (ani někdo, kdo by sekal trávu, děti, pes, cokoliv, jen opuštěný stolek s židlemi) a závěsy byly všechny stažené.

Zazvonila, zaslechla dusot po chodbě a hned jí otevřela krásná dívka s dlouhou, hustou hřívou kaštanových vlasů. Sjela ji krátkým, hodnotícím pohledem, načež řekla „Pojď dál.“ Rovnou se otočila a vracela se zpět do domu, přičemž zakřičela „Dobrý výběr, Jano!“

Jak se ukázalo, byl Jano ten mladý Slovák, se kterým se už setkala. Seděl u velkého stolu v potemnělé místnosti společně s několika dalšími. Všude byly porůznu rozestavěné židle, pohozené kostýmy, rozestavěná světla, natažené šňůry a podobně. Stůl byl zavalený papíry, tužkami a hrnky s kávou. Celkově působila místnost zaplněně a neuspořádaně, ale byla plná pohybu. A většina lidí u stolu brebentila slovanskou hatmatilkou – ne vždy češtinou, všimla si Carmen. Například ten blondýnek byl určitě Polák.

„Tohle je náš podnik: Fełiks, ktorý má na starosti scény, kostýmy, svetlá a zápletky, Erszi už poznáš, tá se věnuje ostrejším veciam,“ (dívka na Carmen mrkla), „Hedvika trčí v kuchyni, s tou budete zrejme točit, a ten zvuk klavíra je Erszin manžel. Jediný, kdo tady mluví poriadne anglicky, sme ja a Erszi, takže keby niečo, pýtaj se nás. Teraz si skoč do sprchy, do kuchyně, urob si kávu, proste sa zatial' ešte nestresuj. Musíme ešte len dohodnúť scény. Fełiks si t'a potom vyzdvihne, aby tí našel nějaké prádlo.“

Carmen si vděčně odskočila do koupelny, kde si opláchla obličej, opřela se o umyvadlo a zadívala se nechápavě do zrcadla. Do čeho se to pouští? Přemýšlela vůbec, když volala na číslo od Marici? Najednou měla dojem, že se pozvrací, jestli bude muset jít do vydýchané, potem prosáklé místnosti dole.

„Hej? Kdo je tam?“ ozvalo se bušení na dveře a hlas s těžkým přízvukem. Carmen si uvědomila, že za sebou zapomněla zacvaknout západku, ale to už ta dívka vešla dovnitř. Byla oblečená-neoblečená: nahoře měla ještě tričko, ale na spodní části těla měla už jen podvazkem přichycené punčochy. Dokonce ani spodní prádlo. Vypadala překvapená, že Carmen vidí.

„Tebe neznám,“ řekla znejistěle. „Ty – dneska jsi s námi?“ Mluvila anglicky, ale bylo vidět, že si v tom jazyce není příliš jistá.

„Já nevím, jestli na to mám,“ vzlykla Carmen.

„Neplakej! Červené oči nejsou dobré pro film!“ vykvikla dívka. „Bude to dobré. Ne tak špatné, jak asi myslíš.“ Zakoktala se. „Já jsem Hedvika. Budeme pracovat spolu, myslím.“

Carmen si otřela slzy. Objetí bylo příjemné. „Máš pravdu, musím přestat vyvádět. Dělám to poprvé, pochop.“

„Poprvé? To je nejhorší. Budu hodná, neboj,“ slíbila Hedvika a podala jí ručník na otření slz. „Půjdeme do kuchyně, uvařím kávu.“

Carmen se už uklidňovala. Vzpomeň si na svoji vysokou. Jak tehdy s Arthurem... a Francine... Byla jsi pěkně divoká, ne že ne. Zvládneš to. Kdyby se jen tak mohla napít něčeho ostřejšího!

Sešla dolů za Hedvikou a snažila se při tom moc nevnímat její odhalenost, než jí došlo, jak je to vlastně nesmyslné.

„Jaké je tvoje jméno?“ zeptala se Hedvika, zatímco se svižně otáčela kolem kávovaru a tahala hrníčky z kredence.

„Carmen.“

„Carmen, poslouchej: Bude to dobré.“ Přistál před ní hrníček se silnou černou kávou, zatímco se Hedvika usadila na druhém konci stolu. „Zapomeň na kamery. Dobře, to není lehké. První video -“ Začala se do své angličtiny zaplétat. „Podívej, dělej, co Jano a já řekneme. Jednoduché, hm?“

„Jak se vlastně znáte?“ zeptala se Carmen zvědavě. Všichni jí připadali jako celkem sehraná parta.

„Fełiks je bratranec, s Erszébet jsem na škole – obě máme němčinu,“ vysvětlovala ostýchavě, „a Jano je můj bratr.“

Carmen málem vyprskla kávu. „Bratr?!“ Proto tomu říkají rodinný podnik. Panebože! Východní Evropa, vážně.

Hedvika pokrčila rameny. „Žil s otcem na Slovensku, já s matkou tady. Zapomínám, že je můj bratr. Nehraje, takže... žádný problém.“

„A co budeme dneska točit?“ vrhla se Carmen s nadějí na jiné téma.

„Nevím. Uvidíme, co Fełiks vymyslí. Máme dobrá videa, s příběhem a tak,“ vysvětlovala pyšně, „možná dostaneme kostýmy.“

„Myslíš jako třeba policistku?“ ušklíbla se Carmen. Hedvika se nezasmála.

„Tak pojďte, dievčatá!“ nakoukla do kuchyně Janova rozčepýřená hlava.

Video č. 1  
Čas: -:- _(jen zkouška)_  
Lokace: horní bílý pokoj  
Příběh: no plot  
Obsazení: HJ, CdL

„Navlékni se tu do toho, nech sa svliect, lehni si na postel'u a roztiahni nohy, Hedvika už bude vediet, co delat.“ Jano ji instruoval, zatímco jí Fełiks podal její „kostým“: pár nití a kousků krajky. „Je to len zkúška, vyzkúšíme si správné osvetlení, typ záberov a taky ak ti to pôjde.“

Carmen zhluboka dýchala. Bude do toho muset skočit po hlavě, neměla jinou možnost. Nemůže to na poslední chvíli zrušit. Všichni si to tu prošli milionkrát, ona je jediná, kdo je nervózní.

„Začínáme!“ vykřikl Jano, stoupl si za kameru a přikrčil se.

Carmen se naposled nadechla a od té doby jako by zadržovala dech. Hedvika k ní přišla, položila jí dlaně na boky, vyjela vzhůru na prsa, promnula je přes krajkovou látku, položila jí ruce na ramena, odhrnula jí vlasy a-

„Nestôj tam tak strnule! Zapáj se do akcie, opätuj, odhrn tie vlasy!“

Carmen málem nadskočila, na okamžik se nadechla a začala se hýbat. Přičísla Hedvice vlasy za ucho, druhou ruku položila na její drobná prsa a naklonila se vpřed, aby se mohly začít líbat.

Nebylo v tom nic vášnivého, nic blízkého. Tu dívku znala sotva deset minut, a z ani jedné strany to nebyla žádná výrazná citová investice. Dobře si navíc uvědomovala jejich společníka.

„Lehni si,“ sykla Hedvika koutkem úst. „Tak, ať můžu sundat oblečení.“

Carmen se pomalu posadila na postel, klekla si a vztáhla ruce po druhé dívce. Ta se k ní sklonila a rozepnula podprsenku.

Carmen se tohoto okamžiku obávala, ale nakonec to nebylo tak hrozné. Koneckonců, její prsa vidělo celkem dost lidí. Většině se líbila.

„Pěkná,“ naznačila Hedvika ústy, než pokračovala v rozepínaní podvazkového pásu.

Navzájem se postupně svlékly (Hedvičina prsa byla roztomilá a špičatá, ale malá) a pak si Carmen lehla na záda, vlasy z drdolu uvolněné a rozhozené na polštáři. Byla ráda, že většinu práce udělá Hedvika za ni – alespoň napoprvé.

„Delej něco s tými rukami,“ ozval se Jano. Málem by na něj zapomněla a teď se zamyslela, jestli ho celá tahle scéna vzrušuje. Přitom jednou rukou zajela Hedvice do vlasů a přitlačila její hlavu víc do svého klína. Druhou se začala dotýkat svých prsou. Jano ukázal zdvižený palec.

Celé to díkybohu trvalo jen něco mezi pěti a deseti minutami. Hedvika se snažila (nebylo to nepříjemné, ale to bylo taky všechno, co se o tom dalo říct) a Jano pobíhal kolem a natáčel z různých úhlů. Postupně se Carmen podařilo ho nevnímat a myslela na to, co si koupí za vydělané peníze. Definitivně potřebovala nový kabát na zimu...

„Už končíme! Udelejte nám len ešte orgasmus, dievčatá,“ křikl Jano. Carmen obrátila oči v sloup, ale vyloudila pár výkřiků a pohybů, které by snad mohly nadrženým starým chlapům před monitory připadat jako orgasmické. Hlavně když to bude mít za sebou!

„A dost!“ křikl Jano naposled a vypnul přístroje. Zhasnul reflektory a otevřel okna, aby se dívky mohly ochladit. Koneckonců, bylo léto. Hedvika hned zvedla hlavu a bratr jí hodil balíček vlhčených ubrousků, aby si mohla otřít vlhký obličej. Fełiks vešel do pokoje a oba muži se hned podívali na právě natočené video v laptopu. Carmen by se styděla, ale Polák si jí nevšímal. Nejspíš to bylo tím, jak očividně byl gay, nebo jí tak aspoň přišel. Už jen tím, jak mluvil, jak ostentativně přehlížel obě nahé dívky a jak si pohrával s rukávem svého tenkého, velmi šik svetru. Podíval se společně s Janem na záběry a tu a tam na něco ukázal a polsky to okomentoval.

Nakonec vstal a kývl hlavou. Jano přitakal a hned se vyjádřil: „Nie je to zlé, dokonca to možno pôjde použít v neakom sestrihu. Len tam nelež ako leklá ryba, Carmen.“

„Nevadí to, že tam mluvíme?“ zajímala se Španělka a „leklou rybu“ raději přešla.

„Roddy nám k tomu môže urobit volajaké klavírné aranžmá, ale väčšinou na tom až tak nezáležie. Máte pauzu.“ Obě dívky vděčně sešly schody do kuchyně.

„Bože,“ vzdychla Carmen a styděla se podívat se Hedvice do tváře. Dívka to zjevně chápala, a tak se otočila k ledničce a vytáhla limonádu. „Musíme hodně pít,“ vysvětlovala. „Je horko, ta práce je těžká.“

Dovnitř vešla Erszébet v komplikovaném latexovém oblečku s botami na vysokém podpatku a červenými síťovanými punčocháči. Obě dívky mezi sebou prohodily pár německých slov, pak se Erszébet shýbla do ledničky a vytáhla šampaňské a dvě láhve šlehačky. S otráveným výrazem odešla z kuchyně, jen ještě oběma dívkám zamávala.

„Mám se ptát, k čemu to potřebuje?“ zeptala se Carmen.

„Ne, neptej,“ zasmála se Hedvika. „Je to tak lepší.“

„Tak jo, dievčatá!“ přišel do kuchyně Jano. „Pripravené na dal'šie?“

„Co to bude?“ zajímala se Carmen.

„Uvidíte. Fełiks už nese kostýmy.“

Video č. 2  
Čas: 10:00  
Lokace: roh obývacího pokoje („pracovna“)  
Příběh: Chef/Secretary  
Obsazení: HJ, CdL

„Takže jsme jako šéfová a sekretářka, jo?“ zeptala se Carmen, zatímco si oblékala sako a košili. Obojí bylo trochu moc těsné a s trochu moc velkým výstřihem, než aby s tím mohla jít do opravdové kanceláře.

„Áno, to je hlavná myšlienka. Povedete krátký dialóg,“ Jano jim podal papíry, „ty si pak sednieš na stôl a ona te udela jazykom. Zase na tebe bude najlépe vidiet, tak hraj. Budeš šéfka, pretože vypadáš moc hezky a Hedvika je trochu okoukaná.“

„Pitomče!“ ozvala se jeho sestra a praštila ho do ramene. Carmen nerozuměla, ale bylo jí to jasné. Sourozenecké spory.

„Dialóg to nie je ťažký a už vôbec nemusie byt doslovný,“ vysvětloval Jano a třel si u toho bolavé rameno. „Hlavne zas ukaž prsia, máš je vážne pekná.“

Dívky si rychle prošly dialog a zašklebily se na sebe. Byl tak ubohý, že na to nemohl nikdo skočit, snad kromě nadržených puberťáků, kteří se, v temnotě svých pokojů, s vyvalenýma očima koukají na krásky na videích a opravdu věří tomu, že tohle ženy opravdu dělají. Carmen začala chápat, že lidmi, kteří se na porno dívají, lze ve skutečnosti opovrhovat ještě více, než producenty. Pro mnoho z nich je to prostě jen práce, jeden z mnoha způsobů, jak vydělávat na lidské hlouposti. Nic víc.

Carmen si sedla za masivní dřevěný stůl, nad kterým visel obrovský plakát newyorského panoramatu (aby to vypadalo jako okno v kanceláři – Fełiks se snažil dodávat věrohodnost dekoracemi), podívala se na Jana za kamerou, který rozsvítil světla a vykřikl: „Akcia!“

Hedvika vešla do „kanceláře“, svůdně se naklonila nad stůl („Ukaž viac výstrih!“) a řekla Carmen: „Myslíte, že bych mohla dostat přidáno?“

Carmen ji chytila za kravatu, přitáhla si ji blíž a stejně tak svůdně řekla: „Proč by ne. Jsi hezká, šikovná... Jen pro to musíš něco udělat.“ Zajela jí rukou do vlasů a odhrnula jí je. Už se naučila, že je to proto, aby se Janovi lépe točily detaily. „Jestlipak víš co?“

„Vím,“ zavrněla Hedvika. „Udělám vám tak dobře, že na to jen tak nezapomenete.“

Klišé splývala z jejich rtů. Bylo to tak překvapivě jednoduché, když Carmen vstala, nechala si rozepnout košili a opřela se zády o stůl. Chytla svá velká, měkká prsa do dlaní a začala si s nimi pohrávat, zatímco jí Hedvika už podruhé toho dne strčila hlavu do klína. Vadí jí to? Je vůbec na holky, nebo je to pro ni prostě součást práce?

Po deseti minutách různého pohrávání, změn polohy, mazlení prsou a lízání to Carmen začalo konečně připadat příjemné. Když zavřela oči, aby se nedívala do kamery, mohla si začít představovat, že je to někdo, kdo ji má opravdu rád, kdo se jí věnuje, protože chce, aby si to užívala...

Ozvalo se lusknutí a ona otevřela oči. Jano stál teď s kamerou na stole, nad nimi, a naznačoval, že se končí. Carmen už věděla, co dělat: otevřela doširoka oči a začala přehrávat falešný orgasmus, zatímco v sobě cítila Hedvičiny prsty. Když svoji krátkou hereckou etudu ukončila, malátně se zvedla, vytáhla ze zásuvky několik dolarovek a zastrčila je Hedvice do výstřihu.

„Uff!“ utřeli si všichni tři čelo. Léto bylo opravdu horké a desetiminutová scéna trvala ve skutečnosti déle, protože Jano dělal střihy.

„Tak, môžete si dát pauzu, na další video chce Fełiks postavit kulisy, to bude trvat.“

Když šly obě nahoru (teď už se Carmen neobtěžovala s cudným oblékáním, jen si znovu zapnula podprsenku, aby jí její prsa nepřekážela), potkaly Erszébet v řečeném oblečku s tichým, tmavovlasým mladíkem s truchlivým výrazem, který byl podobně bizarně oblečený, měl na krku obojek a právě ze sebe stíral šlehačku.

„To je Erszina specialita: strap-on se submisivními muži. To byl Roddy, její manžel, někdy s námi pracuje,“ objasňovala Hedvika. „Dáš si chlebíček? Nic jiného stejně nemáme.“

A tak si Carmen sedla na židli do malé kuchyně a dala si klasický český chlebíček s vajíčkovou pomazánkou, šunkou a kyselou okurkou. Chlebíček byl obrovský.

„Kupujeme je ve městě, u Staromáku je taková malá ulice, kde dělají moc dobré, jako za socialismu,“ vysvětlovala Hedvika, zatímco žvýkala. „To byl ale hrozný dialog, že?“ dodala se smíchem. Přitáhla si papíry s rozpisem. „Co znamená dL ve tvém jméně? To je tvoje pornojméno?“

Carmen se taky usmála. „Ne! Moje příjmení, _de Leiva._ Ty snad nějaké máš?“

Hedvika se roztomile začervenala. „Heda Hard. Lepší jsem nevymyslela a za tu dobu mě už tak znají. Nechceš nějaké vymyslet? Ať tě rodina nepozná.“

„Otec má nejradši takové ty nevkusné, odbarvené blondýny a bratr je gay, nic mi nehrozí,“ usmála se Carmen. „Jaké jméno? Tebe něco napadá?“

„De Love. Určitě, to je jako z devadesátých let. Carmela De Love? Co myslíš?“

Carmen se rozesmála. Nemohla si pomoct. To, jak jí to velkooké děvče, se kterým právě dotočila scénu, nad kterou by se ještě týden před tím propadla studem do země, za žvýkání oběda navrhovalo pornopřezdívku, bylo tak absurdní a zároveň roztomilé. „Proč ne, zní to retro!“

Fełiks přišel do kuchyně, ale držel se mezi dveřmi, jako by se dívek bál, a prohodil pár slov v polštině k Hedvice. „Máme se jít upravit,“ vysvětlila. „Vypadá to, že si na následující scéně chce nechat záležet.“

Carmen dožvýkala poslední sousto chlebíčku. „Zajímalo by mě, co přesně to ve vašem žargonu znamená.“

Video č.3  
Čas: 07:00  
Lokace: větší ložnice v patře  
Příběh: Victorian ep. aesthetic  
Obsazení: HJ, CdL

„Takže... se prostě jen máme navlíct do tohohle rádoby viktoriánskýho oblečení?“ divila se Carmen.

„Okrem toho sa tiež musíte nechat učesat a nalíčit,“ opravil ji Jano. „Muži sú fetišisti, na takéto veci celkom letí. Nechám celkom na vás, čo tam budete robit, jednoducho buďte znudené, zlobivé viktoriánky, ako si to Fełiks praje.“

Obě se na sebe podívaly.

„Já nevím,“ pokrčila Carmen bezradně rameny.

„Neboj,“ uklidnila ji Hedvika. „Bude to hlavně petting v hezkých punčochách. Takovéhle scény miluju, blbě se hrajou, ale člověk si odpočine.“

Carmen věděla, jak to myslí. Určitě ji musel pěkně bolet jazyk...

Fełiks se zjevil za jejich zády s věšáky plnými krajkového a volánového oblečení, netrpělivě s nimi zašustil a něco Hedvice vytkl. Proběhla mezi nimi krátká hádka, ke které musel být přivolán i Jano, a pak si obě dívky, oblečené-neoblečené (protože i přes spousty volánů jejich šaty moc zahalující nebyly), sedly na pohovku, aby je mohl Fełiks nalíčit.

„To je pořád,“ vzdychla Hedvika. „Já mu nerozumím tak dobře jako Jano, a on má vždycky hloupé, sexistické poznámky. Zlobím se. Já tady přece dělám celou práci, od toho polskýho teplouše se nedá čekat, že by se zapojil jako herec.“

Carmen normálně nemohla pohrdavé poznámky o gayích vystát – ještě měla příliš živě v paměti svého bratra, který se v patnácti vracel domů celý zbitý – ale věděla, jak to Hedvika myslí. Zde šlo především o věcný popis stavu.

Když byla konečně oblečená (ve zlatočerveném kostýmu vypadala skutečně dobře, Fełiks měl na tyhle věci podle všeho oko), nalíčená a měla upravený drdol s volnými, splývajícími prameny vlasů, vyšla z malé místnůstky přecpané látkami a vešla do pokoje, který měl na dveřích přilepený rozpis jejich videa.

„Oh!“

Bylo neuvěřitelné, co dokázal Fełiks udělat za pomoci několika rolí brokátu a dřevěných latěk. Pokoj se proměnil v pravý viktoriánský budoár. Tu a tam nějaký doplněk (jako například „starožitná“ lampa na skříňce) dopomohl celkové atmosféře závěsů, třapců a luxusu.

„Líbí?“ zeptal se Jano s úsměvem, zatímco nastavoval reflektory.

„Myslíš tenhle prostor, nebo celá ta práce?“

Jano mlasknul. „Já viem, že to nie je niečo extra, ale Česká republika je svým pornoprůmyslem proslavená. Máme hezká dievčata, jsme šikovno vprostred Európy a hned vedle máme dobré odbytisko. Nemecko,“ dodal.

Vypadal tak pyšný na svou práci. Jako by to bylo něco, pro co se narodil. A možná to tak bylo. Možná mu vyhovovalo pohybovat se na odvrácené stránce morálky, možná mu vyhovovalo tančit lehce na ostří zákona, všude rozsévat úsměvy a točit pornofilmy, jako by točil reklamu na prací prášek.

Hedvika vešla do místnosti ve svém zelenočerném oblečení. „Dáme se do toho?“ řekla trochu otráveně. Nejspíš se s Fełiksem ještě jednou pohádali. Přinejmenším podle toho, jak samolibě se Polák, který šel hned za ní, tvářil.

„Jasně, čím skôr to budeme mať za sebou, tým skôr si môžeme dať obed,“ pokrčil Jano rameny.

Dívky si sedly na pohovku a Fełiks rozprostřel jejich bohaté vlečky, aby vše uspokojovalo jeho umělecké oko.

„Hele,“ naklonila se Carmen k Hedvice. „Začínám být docela vzrušená z toho, jak... se mi pořád věnuješ.“ Pořád ještě se nedokázala přimět říct cokoliv přímějšího. „Když to takhle bude pokračovat dál, tak se asi, no, udělám. Co s tím mám dělat?“

„No, tak to aspoň bude... Jano, jak se anglicky řekne-?“

„Spojit príjemné s užitočným,“ přeložil Jano Hedvičina slova. „A snaž sa to nejako udržat, tu si v práci a ozajstné orgasmy sa blbo točí. Tak aspoň do piatej minúty, a potom mi daj vediet, nech viem, že mám zoomovat.“

„Budu se snažit,“ zašeptala Hedvika Carmen do ucha a už se začalo točit.

Obě dívky začaly improvizovat: předehrávaly dvě viktoriánské přítelkyně, které si nejdřív vyměňují tajnosti, hihňají se a pak se to zvrhne. Obě mohly bez starosti mluvit; výsledek měl být němý, v jemném sépiovém tónu.

„Teď roztáhni nohy a posaď se čelem ke kameře,“ instruovala ji Hedvika.

„Ale no tak, taky si to jednou zkusím,“ řekla Carmen a odstrčila jí ruku tak, aby to na videu vypadalo jako laškovné gesto.

„Proč ne!“ řekla Hedvika radostně a natáhla se přes celý otoman, jednu nohu v černé punčoše hodila přes opěradlo. Vypadala upřímně ráda, že si projednou může odpočinout.

Carmen si lehla, tak aby ji nezakryla („Tak, ešte trochu doleva, jo, to je dobrý záber“) a pak pomalu sjížděla rukou dolů. Kůže české dívky byla příjemná na dotek. Všude byla hladká a sametová. Carmen by ji dokázala jen hladit, pořád dokola. „Jak to děláš?“

„Poté, co se oholím, tak použiju masku z cukru a oleje, hrnek cukru na půl hrnku oleje,“ vysvětlila Hedvika a zahrála zachichotání viktoriánské paničky. „Starý, ozkoušený recept.“

Pak se prohnula v zádech a zahrála náhlé vzrušení. Mazlivě obtočila prstem jeden z prstýnků, který se uvolnil z Carmenina účesu a naznačila jí, že si můžou vyměnit role.

Carmen se ulevilo, že nebude muset strkat hlavu do něčího klína. Dívky jí nevadily, právě naopak, ale přesto neměla chuť se nechat u toho natáčet na kameru.

Sklouzly co možná nejpřirozeněji tak, že Hedvika teď před ní klečela. „Nezabudni, vieš ako, nech neprekážieš. Kundička je z tohto uhla blbo vidiet,“ instruoval ji bratr a Carmen viděla v jejích očích otrávenou únavu. Na okamžik vypadala, že vstane a svého bratra zabije, jestli řekne ještě jedno slovo, jestli ji bude nutit do dalšího scénáře, kde ona vždycky musí udělat všechnu práci. Práci, kterou se chtělo dělat málokomu. V tu chvíli vypadala o třicet let starší. Pak se usmála na Carmen a v očích jí znovu matně zableskly jiskřičky. „Budu se snažit, tak ať se ti to líbí,“ zašeptala a olízla si prsty.

A své slovo dodržela. Carmen byla unavená, promočená od potu, ale v tu chvíli, kdy se Hedvika začala opravdu snažit, na všechno zapomněla. Hedvika měla hodně zkušeností a bylo to vidět a hlavně cítit. Carmen ještě stihla tak akorát zvednout na Jana obočí a pak už následovala lavina vzdechů, příjemných záchvěvů a výkřiků.

„Super video,“ zhodnotil Jano.

„Nejlepší za hodně dlouhou dobu,“ přiznala Carmen a utřela si čelo.

„Jestli teď hned nedostanu oběd, tak začnu stávkovat a ty můžeš tak leda vykouřit Fełiksovi,“ řekla Hedvika nebezpečným tónem. „Objednám šest pizz a je mi jedno, co říká rozpočet.“ S tím za sebou zabouchla dveře.

Carmen se tázavě podívala na slovenského kameramana.

„Už zbývá len edno video a to budeš mít spoločne s Erszi. A rozpočet to vydržie.“

*

S doručenými pizzami si sedli ven, k tomu oprýskanému stolku. Jano prosazoval, že mají zůstat uvnitř, kvůli krytí („nemusie každý vediet, že tu točíme porno“), ale dívky se zatvrdily, že nechtějí jíst v zakouřeném, ztemnělém obýváku, zvlášť když je venku tak hezky. A tak všichni seděli v různých, unavených pozicích, vychutnávali si čerstvý vzduch a cpali se pizzou. Nikdo moc nemluvil; o čem taky? Ale přesto cítila Carmen něco jako spřízněnost. Společná práce na jednom díle obvykle lidi semkne. Taky si teď konečně mohla ostatní prohlédnout pořádně: kromě Hedviky a jejího bratra tu byl Fełiks, který se schovával ve stínu s obrovskými slunečními brýlemi – nejspíš byl citlivý na slunce – a stěžoval si, že z pizzy ztloustne. Hned vedle něj seděla Erszébet v červeném kostýmku se svým manželem, který vypadal jako tichý, milý muž a naprosto se sem nehodil. Jano s nohami na stole se melancholicky cpal svou pizzou, na kterou si objednal všechno možné – ananas a olivy a kdoví co ještě – a Hedvika, která si s naprostou samozřejmostí položila nohy do Carmenina klína a četla si časopis.

Idyla netrvala moc dlouho: potom, co všichni snědli svoje pizzy, posbírala Hedvika všechny mastné krabice a odnesla je dovnitř. Carmen se vydala za ní, otrávená z toho, že se musí vrátit do přehřáté, dusné a tmavé místnosti. Ještěže tohle už mělo být poslední video, díkybohu! Škoda jen, že s tou Maďarkou, na Hedviku si už stihla zvyknout...

Dostala povolení se ještě rychle osprchovat, než se připraví kulisy na další scénu; nechala po sobě stékat proudy vlažné vody a přemítala, o co asi půjde. Jano se podezřele šklebil. Nejspíš tam budou nějaké prasárny. Podívala se dolů na své tělo, ze kterého kapala voda a mizela v odtoku. Jako by už tak docela nepatřilo jí. Jako by si z něj Hedvika, Jano a Fełiks kousek vzali.

Rychle se osušila a vyšla ven, ale pocit odcizení zůstal.

*

Jano zrovna máchal rozčileně rukama a něco Fełiksovi vysvětloval, když Carmen vešla do místnosti. Bílé, sterilní, police s lahvičkami, lehátko. Takže zřejmě tématika sexy sestřiček. No, mohlo to být i horší.

Všichni mluvili jeden přes druhého svojí slovanskou hatmatilkou a Carmen tam trochu ztraceně stála, než si jí Erszébet všimla.

„Tady máš kostým,“ hodila po ní bílé latexové cosi a sesterský čepeček, „Fełiks tě nalíčí, jen co se dohodnou na rozestavění kulis.“

Zatímco se Carmen (za pomoci Hedviky) namáhavě soukala do těsného bílého kostýmku, sledovala, jak Fełiks a Jano posouvají jednotlivé části scény. Erszébet stála vedle nich a zuřivě gestikulovala. Měla navlečenou spodní část kostýmu – těsnou bílou sukénku na knoflíčky, ale s horní se už neobtěžovala. Nezdálo se ostatně, že by její prsa někoho zajímala – dokonce ani jejího manžela. Ten seděl na židli u stolu a upíjel kávu – od rána asi tak osmou, jak Carmen odhadovala podle jeho skleslých očí a temných sedlin v hrnku. Vypadal na smrt unaveně, ale zároveň z něj vyzařoval určitý vnitřní klid, který se Carmen líbil.

„Tak, do toho!“ vykřikl Jano, aby na sebe upozornil už notně vyčerpaný štáb. „Tohle je poslední video dne, tak mi tu přestante chcípat a vymáčkněte zo seba nejaký výkon. Carmen?“

„Ano?“

„Budeš v poriadku s dildom?“

Tím Carmen zaskočil. Zaváhala.

Jano se na ni nervózně podíval. „Je v tom velký problém? V najhoršiem priplatíme, nebo to taky môže točit Hedvika.“

Erszébet a Hedvika se na něj podívaly a začaly rychle, rozčileně brebentit.

„Nevadí mi to!“ prohlásila rychle Carmen, aby nevznikla zlá krev. Obě dívky také určitě nedostávaly příplatky.

Zabolelo ji u srdce, když uviděla děkovný pohled, který na ni Hedvika vrhla. Zjevně by dala cokoliv, jen aby už dneska nemusela točit další video.

Video č.4  
Čas: 10:00  
Lokace: Velký zadní pokoj v přízemí  
Příběh: Dvě sestřičky svádějí lékaře  
Obsazení: RE, EH, CdL

„Tak do toho,“ řekla Erszébet, zapnula si knoflíčky a odfoukla pramen vlasů z obličeje. „Bude to jednoduché. Necháš všechno dělat mě, rozumíš?“ otočila se na Carmen, které právě Fełiks připevňoval čepeček. Carmen kývla. Tohle byl úplně jiný kalibr ženy. Nedivila se, že je její manžel tak tichý. Určitě to byl pěkný podpantoflák.

Nejdřív rozehráli všichni tři jednoduchou scénku. Roderich (tak se ten Rakušan vlastně jmenoval) měl nasazený „lékařský“ plášť a na čele zrcátko, a dívky vedly hloupoučký, dvojsmyslný dialog, u kterého na sebe vzájemně pomrkávaly.

„Dobrý den, doktore! Trápí vás něco?“

„Ne, jen jsem přišel na preventivní prohlídku. I doktoři ji občas potřebují.“

„Tak si nás hezky prohlédněte, doktore, hihi...“

„I my si vás potom prohlédneme, nebojte!“

Erszébet chňapla gumovou hadičku od starého stetoskopu a přivázala Roderichovi ruce za zády, zatímco mu Carmen na klíně, jak jen to v úzké sukni šlo, prováděla lascivní pohyby. Pak se obě dívky od „lékaře“ vzdálily a Erszébet ji navigovala na pojízdné operační lůžko. Kdo ví, kde ho vzali? Carmen se o ně opřela a zatímco svůdně cuchala Erszebétinu hřívu, nechala se navádět, co má vlastně dělat dál. Roztáhla nohy (pokolikáté že už?) a nechala si od Erszébet sundat sukni a zkusmo zajet rukou do klína. Maďarská dívka ji pak vytáhla, velmi svůdně olízla prsty, tak, že by to vzrušilo úplně každého.  
Snad na to měla talent, nebo to dělaly její velké zelené oči, sportovní opálená figura a krásný obličej. A sesterský čepeček usazený v jejích neposlušných vlasech.

Natáhla se do rychle přistavené poličky vedle lůžka pro další gumičku a svázala Carmen ruce za zády, stejně jako svému manželovi. „Zůstaň takhle,“ šeptla, než se otočila k jejich kolegovi, který to celé sledoval s patřičně překvapeným a nadrženým výrazem ve tváři. Carmen si nebyla jistá, nakolik hraným – možná ho to opravdu vzrušovalo, vždyť který muž nikdy nesnil o žhavé lesbické trojce – ale víc se musela soustředit, aby jí nepodjel vozík, o který se musela kvůli svým příliš vysokým podpatkům opírat. Taky ho mohli zabrzdit, pitomečci. 

A Erszébet se už vracela, pomalým, houpavým krokem.

„Můžete udělat něco s tím vozíkem?“ zašeptala Carmen. „Ještě z toho bude spíš komedie než porno.“

Erszébet do něj jemně šťouchla a vozík popojel, až se Carmen zapotácela. „Aha, máme problém. Jano, stop!“ křikla.

Slovák vykoukl zpoza kamery. „Deje sa niečo? Dúfám, že ano, toto bol skvelý záber!“

„Jo, ale lepší, než kdybychom na tom vozíku rozjely nějaké pořádné číslo a projely zdí,“ sakrovala Erszébet. „To jste to nemohli zabrzdit?“

„Nejsem žádný velký technik,“ prohlásil Fełiks ukřivděně.

„Vidím,“ sjela ho Erszébet pohledem. Sklonila se na svých vysokánských podpatcích ke kolečkům, škubla pákou a úspěšně tak zacvakla brzdy. „Roderichu, jak to jde?“

Její muž odpověděl slabým hlasem německy a pak na konci dodal „Půjde to.“

„O co jde?“ zajímala se Carmen a pokusila se stoupnout si pohodlněji; už ani nezaregistrovala, že Erszébet klečí a má tvář jen kousek od jejího klína.

„Neví, jestli to vydrží tak dlouho,“ zasmála se Erszébet. „Když tak dostane pilule.“

„Jaké pilule?“ zajímala se Carmen.

„Viagru. Ty tohle vážně neděláš dlouho, co?“

Carmen se omluvně ušklíbla a vzhlédla. Na druhé straně místnosti, vedle Jana, zahlédla Hedviku. Česká dívka jí věnovala jediný nečitelný pohled a pak odešla z místnosti. Stalo se něco?

Nepřemýšlela nad tím dlouho, protože se zase začalo pracovat. Erszébet rovnou využila své výhodné pozice, svlékla si horní díl a začala se jí svůdně otírat o odhalené nohy, přičemž simulovala orální sex. Carmen se ulevilo. Počtvrté by to na ni bylo přece jen trochu moc.

Pak se Erszébet napřímila a sebrala z poličky „naprosto náhodně postavené“ velké, nechutné, fialové dildo s realistickými žílami. Bylo by vyloženě komické, kdyby Carmen nevěděla, že ji za chvíli čeká až příliš intimní seznámení s dotyčným předmětem. „V pořádku?“

Nedala na sobě nic znát, ale byla v ní malá dušička.

Erszébet ho nejdřív rychle zvlhčila gelem a pak mávla na Jana. „Pojď, blízký záběr.“

Tohle bylo z celého dne asi nejpotupnější. Carmen cítila, že se dostala na nový level ponížení. Ale zaťala zuby a snažila se vypadat, že si to užívá. _Cos čekala. Porno není jako prodávat v cukrárně. Aspoň, že to není opravdový sex s mužem._

Doktor začal nervózně poposedávat, když viděl své sestřičky, jak se líbají, vážou se a používají pomůcky. Španělská sestra s úpravným čepečkem začala vzrušeně vzdychat, když ji dlouhovlasá Maďarka začala penetrovat dildem. Pak zůstala stát, opřená o lehátko, dildo stále v sobě a tvářila se, že zažívá největší slast světa, zatímco maďarská sestra začala doktora trýznit lascivními pohyby a doteky.

Ve skutečnosti, za kamerou, to vypadalo o dost jinak. Začalo být čím dál tím větší horko, Carmen ve výjimečně nepohodlné pozici cítila, jak jí stéká pot po zádech a rozmazává líčení na obličeji a ti dva teprve začali se souloží, plnou monotónních vzdechů. Roderich měl zřejmě potíže s tím, zůstat vzrušený a jeho žena ho za to pěkně peskovala – Carmen jen slyšela proud sykané kulometné maďarštiny, zatímco ji tlačila ta nechutná věc. K tomu navíc musela vzdychat a propínat se, kdykoliv kolem prošel Jano s kamerou a už začínala být dost udýchaná. Velmi se jí ulevilo, když konečně skončili.

Konečně, konečně se ozvala ta slastná slova: „Tak, pro dnešok končíme, panstvo!“ Jano si odhrnul vasy z obličeje a kamera přestala vrčet. Carmen si s úlevou vytáhla fialovou pomůcku a zhnuseně ji upustila na zem.

Erszébet hodila po Fełiksovi svůj kostým. „Koupelna je moje!“ 

Carmen vnitřně zasténala. Po ničem snad teď netoužila tak moc jako po koupelně.

I Roderich se zvedal, už s cudně nataženýma trenýrkama, a projevil svou nelibost nahlas. Sice německy, ale tón muže, který si na něco stěžuje, by Carmen poznala všude.

„Udělala jsem nejvíc práce!“ odpálila ho jeho žena anglicky a vykráčela z místnosti.

Jano, zadržující smích, je odmávl. „Fełiks a ja to tu uklidíme, skočte sa napiť alebo tak niečo, než Erszi urobí vol'no. Ibaaže byste si tam niekto za ní chcel zaliezt, video zo sprchy je klasika-“

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne!“ zahrozila mu Carmen fialovým, lepkavým dildem.

„Už sa bojím,“ ušklíbl se Jano, ale myslel to kamarádsky, ne uštěpačně.

Carmen si zula lodičky a navlékla se do nouzového župánku, který jí Fełiks nabídl. Pak vykročila do kuchyně, aby si nalila sklenici vody.

„Dáš si?“ překvapil ji Roderich mezi dveřmi. V ruce svíral sklenku.

„Co to je?“

„_Oni_ tomu říkají vinný střik.“ Nakrčil nos nelibostí. „Nicméně, je to velmi osvěžující a ne zas tak špatné. Bílé moravské víno, minerální voda a bezový sirup. A štědré množství ledu.“

Carmen s milým úsměvem přijala sklenici a sedla si na židli. Roderich si také připravil studený nápoj a tak tam ti dva chvilku seděli, poněkud rozpačití, ale hlavně příliš unavení.

„To nebylo špatné víno. Vyznáte se v nich?“ nadhodila Carmen. Byla mistryní nezávazné, příjemné konverzace. A Rakušan byl, když se na něj teď tak dívala, opravdu sympatický. Nejspíš bylo něco na tom, že unavení lidé odkryjí svou pravou osobnost nejlépe, a Roderich vypadal jako překvapivě přitažlivý a inteligentní muž, který nikdy neztrácel svou graciéznost. Dostala chuť ho trochu pobavit.

„Jistěže. Jako Rakušan to mám v popisu práce. Vy také?“

Carmen se uchichtla. „Jistěže. Jako Španělka to mám v popisu práce.“

Roderich se pousmál. „To jsem rád, že jsem vás svou volbou neurazil. Mimochodem, těší mě, že na takovém chmurném místě potkávám příslušnici bývalé habsburské monarchie.“

Carmen se už už nadechovala, aby odpověděla – tahle přestřelka ji začínala bavit, umožňovala jí ještě o kousek odložit chvíli, kdy se zhroutí –, když do kuchyně vešla Erszébet. Dala Roderichovi majetnickou pusu na špičku nosu a kývla na Carmen. „Koupelna je volná, běž tam. Mužští počkají.“

Carmen vyběhla na chodbičku a po schodech. Vběhla do koupelny, pustila sprchu a rozplakala se.

Všechny zadržované slzy se z ní teď řinuly podobným proudem jako voda ze sprchy. Proč, proč, proč? Připadala si znechucená sama sebou. Samozřejmě, měla s tím počítat. Neměla v první řadě vůbec tu práci brát. Cítila se zneužitá. Ne lidmi: na to, co dělali, byli milí. Spíš tou prací, tou ideou, že právě vydala své tělo, to jediné, co jí kdy zůstane. Otřásala se hnusem z představy, jak teď dostane pár umaštěných bankovek, ale tím to pro ni neskončí, celou dobu si v sobě bude nést ten pocit ponížení-

„Je ti dobře?“ Cizí ruka na zádech ji vyděsila. Ale byla to jen Hedvika, která klečela vedle ní a nechala se smáčet proudy vody.

„Není!“vzlykala Carmen. „Všechno je... všechno je...“ zalykala se.

„Pššt,“ řekla tiše Hedvika. „Prostě plač. Pak to přejde.“ Asi by ráda ještě něco dodala, ale na to jí už nejspíš nestačila angličtina.

Carmen vzlykala, ale už cítila, jak to přechází. Bude trvat ještě dlouho, než to plně stráví, ale pro začátek byla schopná přestat úporně vzlykat.

„P-promiň,“ otočila se s posledním škytnutím na Hedviku. „Líbí se ti Erss-, Erzs-, no, ta Maďarka? Vypadala jsi divně, když jsme – no – točily poslední video.“

Hedvika otevřela pusu, pak ji zase zaklapla. „Na tom nezáleží,“ řekla pevně. „Ne teď. Není ti dobře. Umyj se – tady je můj šampon – a budeš moct pak odejít.“

*

„Dva, štyri, šest, osem, deseť, dvanást, štrnásť, šestnásť tisicoviek, jsi spokojená?“ ptal se Jano, zatímco odpočítával bankovky. Bankovky mimochodem nebyly umaštěné; nové, z bankomatu.

„Jde to,“ ušklíbla se Carmen váhavě. Za den práce to bylo hodně dobré – tolik nedostávali někteří Češi za celý měsíc! -, ale svoji zničenou morální integritu si přece jen cenila na trošku víc.

„Prosiem? Štyri videa s holkami, jedna penetrácia a jedna trojka? Na nezkušené dievča je to viac než dost,“ rozčiloval se Jano teatrálně, ale dorovnal na dvacet. Jako mnoho Slovanů byl velkorysý. „Keď sa znovu ozveš, budeme vel'mi radi. Hezky vyzeráš.“ Oči mu krátce sklouzly na Carmenina prsa.

Carmen obrátila oči v sloup. „Uvidíme. Jen co se srovnám s tím faktem, že jsem právě natočila porno.“

Jano mávl široce rukou. „Čo bude, bude. Zatial, na videnou!“

Carmen si přitáhla kabelku s nově nabytým bohatstvím blíž k tělu a vydala se dolů širokou ulicí na zastávku autobusu.

„Počkej!“ ozval se za ní křik a vtom ji doběhla udýchaná Hedvika. „Můžeme jít spolu, prosím?“

Carmen se nervózně ošila – ve skutečnosti to celé aspoň proteď chtěla nechat za sebou, ne se dívat na tvář děvčete, která byla po většinu doby v jejím klíně.

Hedvika nabrala dech a odhrnula si vlasy z náhle zrůžovělé tváře. Bylo to roztomilé, nevinné gesto.

„Já – chtěla jsem se zeptat...“ Pak se zakoktala. „Podívej, rozuměla jsi špatně. Já – mně se Erszébet nelíbí. Líbíš se mi ty.“ Zčervenala do malinového odstínu. „Promiň. To bylo trapné!“

Carmen odvrátila na okamžik tvář a shlédla na dlouhou, svažitou cestu dolů. Viděla jí na tváři, kolik by toho chtěla ve skutečnosti říct; chabé jazykové znalosti zadržovaly celou přehradu slov, slov, která by vysvětlila, co přesně má Hedvika na srdci, jak si to představuje. Pak se otočila znovu na české děvče. „Co si od toho slibuješ?“ zeptala se mírným hlasem.

Hedvika zvedla hlavu a skrz svou ofinu vyslala šibalský úšklebek. „Sex asi těžko.“

Carmen vyprskla smíchy a užuž začala být nalomená, ale Hedvika ještě pokračovala. „Jsi prostě moc hezká. Možná bychom mohly jít do kavárny, nebo na film? Prosím?“

Carmen se znovu otočila na cestu a vykročila, ale když se Hedvika zastavila v dojmu, že jde o odmítnutí, chytila ji Carmen za ruku a pobídla ji, ať jde s ní. „Proč ne. Mám teď hodně peněz, můžeme si jít někam zatančit na party. Tančíš ráda? Zkusit to můžeme.“

Když už nic jiného, za ten pohled roztomilého štěněte to stálo. Hedvika jí ještě pevně stiskla ruku, než ji pustila, a spolu se vydaly na zastávku; u toho mhouřily oči před zapadajícím sluncem.

**Author's Note:**

> Na tuhle povídku jsem actually docela pyšná! Ráda se zabývám originálními tématy. Vězte, že sama jsem porno nikdy netočila, takže je možné, že jste si právě přečetli nálož pitomostí (co víc, je to pravděpodobné.) Přesto mě bavilo to psát a doufám, že vás bavilo to číst. Proto bych vás protentokrát poprosila, abyste to zvážili a obtěžovali se napsat, jak se vám to líbilo, či nelíbilo. (Normálně o reviews nežadoním, ale na téhle povídce mi celkem záleží.)


End file.
